


Lost trust

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Broken Faith, Lost friendship, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Diggle's inability to come around after Oliver kidnapping Lyla has severe consequences for Team Arrow. Not for fans of John Diggle.





	Lost trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that I needed to let out. Inspired by Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect story on called "This is War" and Stand with Ward and Queen's "The fate of the Green Arrow".
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Damien Darhk's Ghosts were attacking a medical facility outside Star City as Green Arrow and Spartan saw one of the dead Ghosts and Spartan took off the Ghost's mask and groaned at seeing that the man was pale as sheet with veins showing on his face, realizing that Darhk had drained his life force.

"Jesus…" Diggle whispered.

"Yeah, I've seen this before. Darhk somehow drained his life force and killed him. Back on Lian Yu, I've met someone with powers similar to Darhk's do the exact same thing to his own men." Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. One of many dark things you've seen in the past few years. You know, sometimes I wonder why haven't you snapped like that." Diggle muttered and Oliver growled, annoyed at Diggle's snippy comments.

"Seriously, John?" Felicity commented. "Give him a break."

"For all I know, if I didn't like what you're doing, anything at all, you would've slit my throat without hesitation. If you kidnapped my wife and left my daughter alone and Ra's and Darhk killed their own men for less, who's to say—"

And then, something inside Oliver snapped as he slammed Diggle to the wall.

"Look me in the eyes, John." Oliver growled with such low voice, Diggle felt like he was staring into the eyes of Death itself as Diggle, maybe for the first time in life, looked at Oliver in shock and horror, frozen.

"I don't know how many times and in how many different ways do I have to say this but comparing me to Ra's or Darhk is so fucking unfair!"

Diggle shivered from the tone of voice Oliver took as it echoed throughout the corridor, with Oliver's gaze full of anger, resentment and hurt. "After everything we've been through, how many times we've kept each other alive, through thick and thin, you of all people should understand! We're friends! Or at least I thought we were! Does that mean _nothing_ to you?!"

It had meant to Diggle far more than either of them could ever comprehend. "It's not that simple! You kidnapped my wife, left my daughter alone and you expect I can just shrug it all off and let things come back to how they were before—"

"I'm the same person you've known for the past three years, even before I joined the League!" Oliver exploded. "I did what I had to do to keep my cover! And you of all people should understand that what I did was necessary and what the League was capable of! If it had been Maseo or someone else, they would've killed Lyla and taken your daughter as a hostage instead!" Diggle immediately paled at what Oliver was implying. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you of all people! I get that you needed time to get over it but it's been five months! If even after that time, you can't trust me anymore, then you might as well could've just let Damien Darhk kill me back on that train!"

The argument had caught Speedy's attention as she appeared from around the corner and Diggle felt like if his heart was being crushed, feeling mix of shame, betrayal and anger but it wasn't from Oliver but from himself, realizing that there was some truth to what Oliver had said. Diggle understood Oliver better than most people in Team Arrow, yet their relationship had changed at one point but he couldn't tell when. And part of him did understand that Oliver kidnapped Lyla for their own good, so why was it so hard for him to let go?

"I get if you need time to get over it and sort your feelings out but I thought I had given you more than enough time to come around." Oliver said as Diggle sighed, feeling himself deflate as Oliver sighed too, feeling like if a burden had been lifted from his shoulder as he had been bottling up frustration from Diggle's snippy attitude. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you but…"

"No, you… you're right." Diggle raised his hands. "I… guess I just need some time to… this isn't the time to talk about it, we have a job to do and I just—"

"John. I would trust you with my own life. I just need you to trust me for the next hour. Please—"

Suddenly, they heard Laurel scream on comms.

"Laurel!" Oliver shouted.

"She's in trouble, east wing!"

* * *

Black Canary was fighting a muscular tall Ghost as she dodged his punch but he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her three times against a wall before he threw her down as Black Canary went unconscious with bruised face.

Green Arrow burst in and shot the Ghost down before they saw Laurel knocked out.

* * *

Later, Laurel was back in the lair, unconscious as Felicity, Diggle and Oliver nursed her and she was on stretcher, with bruises on her face.

"She's got severe head trauma but I reduced the swelling." Felicity said. "It shouldn't be too serious, she'll need just few weeks rest." Then she turned to Diggle. "I get that you're still angry but you of all people should know what Oliver was about. Was I pissed about what Oliver did when working with Ra's? Beyond measure. But at least I got over it quickly. I wonder why haven't you gotten your head out of your ass after five months." She glared as she waltzed off, leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.

"I've been trying for three weeks to make things work and make amends but you've had five months to get over yourself, besides, it's not like you never did anything undercover that you didn't like that hurt people that you cared about, back in the army or am I wrong?" Oliver demanded and Diggle was silent, knowing Oliver had a point. "Back at your and Lyla's wedding, you told me I was your brother but it's been a long time, even before Ra's almost killed Thea, since I felt that way. I've tried so hard to be better because that was what you and Felicity wanted but if you still have a problem with me, despite that, then I don't know why did I even bother coming back. I might as well could've left you all to deal with Darhk and the Ghosts and from what Laurel and Thea have told me, under your leadership, this city would've died already. When you're ready to meet me halfway and finally come around, you know where to find me. But right now, just get out of my sight. I don't know who you are… but you're not my brother anymore."

Oliver forced Diggle out and closed the door to Laurel's room, leaving Diggle to his own thoughts, wondering what did he himself do wrong, knowing that Oliver had a point and that they needed to clear the air.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that has always bugged me was despite that Diggle was a soldier himself and he himself probably had done things in the army undercover that he did not like that most likely hurt people that he cared about, he was a jerk towards Oliver for kidnapping Lyla, when undercover in the League and was unable to get over it for five months. I get why he was angry about it at first but it took Felicity forcing them to talk for him to come around after months, when Diggle of all people, should understand that Oliver only did what he had to do, while undercover.
> 
> Plus, Diggle has never been a great leader in Team Arrow, he's better as a soldier.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
